Sam, Dean, Mary, and Baby
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: Summary: Mary was pregnant the night she died. Amara brought her back as she was all those years ago, and guess who's along for the ride? Join Sam, Dean, Mary, and the members of Team Free Will as they prepare for the arrival of Baby Winchester. First chapter is a little dark.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

November 2, 1983; Lawrence, Kansas

Winchester Residence

He didn't want to kill her. Azazel just wanted the child. His child King of Hell. He'd been waiting for this boy for what, 10 years? Man, time flies. Just seemed like yesterday that he made the deal with the Campbell girl to bring back her boyfriend. Honestly, Azazel wouldn't have bothered if it hadn't been for the time- traveler. Little Bastard had the scent of one of his special children all over him, as well as the Campbell and the man- Winhelmer-no Winchester, that was it. Those two needed to have a baby, so he could have his Warhorse.

Thus, Azazel was where he was now, in the newest Winchester's nursery, a knife to his wrist as he cut a deep cut in his arm so the baby would get his blood. He watched with glee as the blood dripped into the kid's mouth, though he was surprised when the child opened its mouth, trying to get more of the substance.

The door opened, and Azazel quickly shifted so his back was to the door. He heard the woman mutter something, before closing the door behind him. Azazel waited until her footsteps faded and let out a breath he was holding. The baby giggled, and he looked down and watched tiny brown eyes crinkle. For a second he thought of his little Meg, back when she was a baby. But Meg's eyes were always pitch black, never brown.

He heard hurried footsteps and turned in time to see the Campbell girl.

"Christo."

Azazel flinched. So, she wasn't as stupid as he thought. Good. The last thing he needed was the child to have bad genes. He could still control him of course, but Azazel needed someone who wouldn't just sit back and let himself be revolted against.

"How good to see you again, Little Campbell."

She frowned. "Why are you here, Demon? And how did you get past my protection?" she asked, trying to buy time while berating herself inside her head. She was a hunter for God's sake, why hadn't her salt lines held up or any of Devil's Traps stopped him?

He smiled at her. "Time flies, Little Campbell. You made a deal with me. Pentagrams may stop a regular low-bar Demon, but with enough Virgin's blood you can do anything." He said, picking up the little tyke.

Her eyes snapped to the child in his arms and she ran towards him. He flicked her away, annoyed. Honestly, why was she making this so difficult?

"I don't want to kill you, Campbell. But I will. I will have my soldier no matter what." He explained, and moved closer to her. She spat in his face and in that moment, he knew he would kill her.

"You can't have him! Sammy! It's okay sweetie. Let him go you bastard! John! John!" She screamed. Azazel struck her across the face hard, and she slumped over, dazed. The child-Sammy, was it? - started to cry and he shushed him, putting him back in the crib and carefully placing the woman in a trap. However, as he wound his hands over her stomach and summoned a blade to make she wouldn't escape he felt another energy. _Another child_? Azazel frowned and for a moment considered letting her live. Then he sliced into her stomach, ignoring her scream of pain. He was a demon and feeling remorse was a weakness. The family would die, all except little Sam and he would take the boy when no one was looking.

Happy with himself, Azazel disappeared when he heard Winchester calling for his wife.

Only moments later, John Winchester runs from the raging inferno that once was his house. He will never know that inside the dresser drawer on Mary's side of the bed is a pregnancy test with two pink lines showing it to be positive. He does not know that for all he tried, he still lost a child that day.

 _A/N: Hey, guys! That was angsty. So, this is a new story I might do, if anyone is interested in seeing more. It won't be dark, but instead be more of a fic about family. Also, if I continue this no British Men of Letters or Jack will appear because I wrote this before the Season 12 premiere. Let's just say that Bevell was a Demon and was taken care of by Sam. Please review in the little box down there ↓ and hopefully you guys enjoyed the story._

 _Cheers,_

 _P.O.P_


End file.
